Flowey's Save
by Ailisu
Summary: Flowey was left alone in the underground, hating and wishing that Frisk would return so he could finally kill her and end this. She did, and she came back with a smile. This was one save she wouldn't reset. A save where he's happy, his save. "Flowey, let's go home." (Taken place after the post-pacifist ending. Potted Plant AU)


**A/N:** This story happens after the post pacifist route but other routes are taken in consideration. Flowey, Frisk and eventually Sans knows the truth about save and reset.

This fic will focus mainly on Flowey and Frisk (who is female in this fic).

Inspired by the idea: 'no one cares about flowey but frisk' from tumblr.

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or the cover art.

* * *

 ** Home**

"A happy ending. It does exist now right...?"

It was dark and cold.

But most of all empty.

His _heart_ , that is.

Now that Frisk had used her SAVE, she'd chosen which path she wanted to continue to live in. This was a save where no one would have to die and no one would be left behind.

Except for him.

One flower, among the others with a determination but no soul nor heart. Now that Frisk had overridden his RESET, he was stuck in the deepest part of the ruins with no way to go back. Everyone had left and there was one he could mess around with any longer, none he could befriend or kill. The flower waited, for what? He didn't know.

In the end, nobody came.

"Oh, I get it now."

Flowey smiled as he looked up at the light hovering over him from where Frisk had arrived.

"She lied to me. Frisk...she'd taken this world from me."

His smile cracked, forming even more twisted.

"She'd won and now I have to suffer alone. Happy ending...? LIES. THEY'RE ALL LIES."

All he could think about now was a way to get the human back, so he could make her suffer and kill her. He knew it was pointless but someday, he might have the opportunity. He would wait and wait no matter how long it takes. He'd never thought the day would come so soon. There were sounds of footsteps behind him. Flowey tilted his petals and with his beady eyes, he saw her. There stood the child who seemed like she'd just ran all the way here ( _again, she alone had come back to see him_ ).

"Frisk...?"

"Asr-" Frisk clammed her lips before she breathed out. "-Flowey..."

For a moment, the flower was surprised. He didn't expect to see her, or anyone at all actually. Afterall, why would anyone want to be back to this place where he could so easily kill them?

"Are you an IDIOT...?"

The soulless flower smiled and his expression grew more and more wicked as he could not feel.

"Now that you've came back, I'll kill you. I'll kill you and reset this world before you can even do anything. This time, it'll be different. This time...NO ONE gets their happy ending."

The flower cackled evilly, as he usually does.

He was going to kill her.

Frisk was silent, but as she held out her hand, the flower instinctively winched and pulled back. They were in a timeline of happy endings but for this world isn't as clean. It's been reset many times and he knew in more than one, maybe even many times before, Frisk was never there. There was only Chara. As the flower looked at her, for a second, her face, her expression remind him of Chara and the moment when she'd killed him so easily flashed through his distorted memory. The flower closed its eyes, petals lowering over him as he feared of the human's touch.

Seeing the flower's reaction, Frisk gently tapped her hand on the flower, brushing the petals back gently as she smiled. The sudden touch surprised him, but not as much as her words.

"Let's go home."

It was simple and short, but to the flower, he didn't know what to say.

Home...?

He didn't have one.

His petals cascade over his beady eyes.

"Are you pitying me...?"

The flower muttered. He might not have a soul, but he could not stand being pitied.

"I'll...kill them. I'll KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE-"

His expression twisted, darkening into a creepy, hollowed smile. But Frisk was determined and daringly, she interrupted the flower.

"No. I won't let you. My friends won't let you."

Frisk knew him. The flower...no, _Asriel_ who begged her to not touch her SAVE, to let everyone be happy and leave him be alone.

That was the real him.

That was what he longed to be, who he was before the tragedy happened. He wanted to love and feel again. He didn't even want to make his parents sad. That was Asriel, her friend. Now she just needed to be friends with him again. Well, sure he didn't have a soul nor heart but how hard can it be...?

Frisk was _really_ determined.

Flowey glared at her, he really wanted to kill her, but suddenly the girl pulled out something from her pocket and she dug into the ground. It was a small shovel.

"What-?"

Flowey pulled back, not knowing what she was doing. He'd thought she was going to stab him (again) like she did in one of those nightmare timeline. Instead he found himself lifted off the ground with his roots and the bits of soil. He was fitted into a simple brown pot, like a lowly potted plant. Patting her hands together, she dusted the dirt off her hands and brought the potted flower in her hands and smiled.

"FRISK..."

Flowey warned. No one was here with her, none of her friends could protect her from him. He could just use his white pellets and kill her right here and now. As girl walked off with him in her arms, the flower prepared to attack.

Her voice gentle and reassuring, she spoke.

"As long as I don't die, you can't RESET right?"

The flower froze, looking up at the human. Giving her a look as if she was an idiot, as usual, he muttered.

"What are you trying to say?"

Frisk merely smiled as she walked past the puzzles effortlessly like she'd done them a thousand times over. Which, she probably did. As they reached the end of the ruins, she continued to speak.

"I won't let you be alone but I won't die."

Flowey didn't know what to say.

Was she stupid?

"Are you an idiot...? The moment you let your guard down, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Frisk frowned as she continued to walk. It was even more tiring now that the person with the boat had moved to the surface too. She huffed.

"But Flowey, isn't it even more interesting to just live and see where this happy ending takes us?"

The flower made a disgusted expression at her words.

"What does it matter? In all timeline, no matter what you do, I'll still be nothing but an empty, soulless flower."

Frisk smiled, to her it only sounded like a whine from one of her friends. Yes, he was as he called himself, heartless and empty. But she knew there was more to him than that.

"You told me...in another time that you tried countless times to regain your feelings didn't you? You gave Asgore and Toriel a chance. But you haven't seen an ending where you try to stick with me right?"

The flower was rendered wordless once again. This human, he knew she was more than just her power. She was able to reached a happy ending without needing to kill or injure anyone afterall. This was Frisk. Compared to her, all he had was the determination to live, he did not want to die. Deep down, the remnants of the soul of who he used to be, he was afraid of being alone. Losing his sanity, going mad and killing everyone again, only to still feel empty.

The soulless flower though, still felt that it was easier to just kill her because that was just what he is, a murderous, soulless flower.

Suddenly, the wind blew over them gently and they could see the beautiful sunset of the surface. Flowey stared at the sun, the sky, everything seemed beautiful.

"Look, we're finally at the surface and I haven't died yet!"

Frisk said happily, looking at the flower as if he was already a friend.

"We can share the room just like 'we' used to!"

As he looked at her, the flower knew. She didn't only have determination, she was full of hopes and dreams.

Maybe...just maybe, things will be _different_ this time.

"Hah...I'll still kill you in your sleep."

For once, Flowey **smiled**.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story might or might not be continued, I'd love to continue but I guess it depends on reviews and if I have inspiration. I still have a few more ideas maybe, drabbles? But I guess I'll just see.

Thank you for reading, reviews means the _world_ to me : )


End file.
